Dead men tell no tales
by Kimberleigh
Summary: Chapter 4- A friendly visit...Reality kicks in after Jack's departure...1 year later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

                  He stared across the shining blue of the sea.  The sun reflected off the crashing waves like tiny mirrors spreading the dying light.  The air lay stiff, like an overpowering blanket on the hottest of nights.  Not one puff of breeze stifled the oppressing heat; yet the visitor felt it not.  Sweat glistened and trickled down his temple but he did not wipe it away.  Brown eyes surveyed coldly; thin lips pressed together irately.  Below him, ships bobbed at their docks, complacent and at ease.  He felt as if his heart was crushed within him.  A hand fell on his shoulder.

                  " I am sorry."

                  He made no attempt to answer the voice.  The soft hand came to rest beside his on the stone.

                  " Why do you ignore me?"

Still no answer came from the dark haired stranger.

                  " Will?"

At his name, the young man glanced coldly.  His eyes swept over her with a hint of longing and disdain.

                  " Tis improper for you to be out alone, Mrs. Norrington.  You best be off finding your husband before he worries."

The caramel haired beauty's face tightened.

                  " Will, I am still Elizabeth."

He scoffed at her.

                  " You are Commodore Norrington's Elizabeth.  Now if you will excuse me, M'lady, I am needed elsewhere."

Elizabeth Swann, now Norrington, watched her former love walk away from her.  She sighed, looking out across the ocean.

                  Will glanced over his shoulder at her silhouette.  He shook his head before walking away.

_*Tis her own fault.  She wed the Commodore in her own free will._

He entered the blacksmith's shop and locked the door behind.  He glanced around glad to see his former teacher gone.  Will smiled to himself.

_*Give a drunk some coins and you can barter for anything._

~*~

                  Captain Jack Sparrow smoothed his clothes as he stepped onto the dock.  He walked through the crowd unnoticed, since he was dressed just like a commoner.  With quick steps, he entered the blacksmith shop.  He froze, seeing the familiar red of a soldier's uniform.

_*The commodore…of all the bloody luck…_

~*~

                  Will caught sight of the familiar man in the doorway.

_*Who is that?_

He glanced up at the commodore.

                  " Excuse me for a moment, Commodore.  I have a customer."

Will wiped his hands as he approached the well-dressed man.

                  " Nice to see you again, Will."

                  Will's eyes widened.  He glanced back at the Commodore who was watching them.  Will managed a weak smile.

                  " Commodore, do you mind if we finish this talk another day?"

The Commodore nodded, replacing the three cornered hat upon his head.

                  " You shall be seeing me often.  Word has it that the Black Pearl is headed back this way.  I want to see Jack Sparrow hang."

                  " Captain Jack Sparrow," Will corrected absently.

The Commodore only nodded before bidding them a good day and exiting.  Will locked the door after him.

                  " What in blue blazes are you doing here?  The Commodore still wants your neck stretched."

                  Jack only smiled, walking towards the sword Will had obviously just finished.  Jack examined it silently.

                  " Your skill has increased since my last visit a year ago."  Jack glanced up.  " I found something of great value to you."

Will just raised an eyebrow.

                  " What?  More treasure?"

Jack carefully set the sword down.

                  " No, I found your father's abode.  It has been waiting for you under my care.  Savy?"

                  Will regarded the pirate cautiously.

                  " You just found it?"

Jack nodded.

                  " Aye, your father and I split our treasure into half."  Jack lifted up another sword, testing its sharpness.  " It is a good week's journey from here though; and I have more treasure to add."

Will leaned against a table.

                  " What's the catch, Jack?  I know you too well to think you came just for that."

Jack nodded.

                  " Know me well, you do.  It is a royal port where I have my stash.  I need a cover, and you're it."

                  A loud pounding came, scaring the two.  Will whipped around, seeing the red uniforms.

                  " Open up, Turner.  We know Sparrow's in there."

Will shook his head slightly.

                  " Well, I guess your cover is blown."

Jack picked up a sword.

                  " Are you with me?"

Will sighed.

                  " Where is the Pearl at?"

Jack smiled.

                  " She'll come around for you at the same place it found me."

Will nodded.

                  " I'll hold them off as long as I can."

~*~

                  The Commodore's eyes drilled into Will's.  Will tilted his head defiantly.

                  " I have not seen Jack Sparrow since he was reunited with the Black Pearl.  Do you think I have a death wish on my head?"

A soldier ran in.

                  " Sir, we caught him.  We caught Jack Sparrow!"

The Commodore glanced at Will.

                  " I thought you said Jack Sparrow was not in Port Royal."

Will shrugged.

                  " I am not his keeper.  I do not track his comings and goings."

The Commodore shook his head.

                  " William Turner, you are under arrest for aiding a pirate.  I shall see you hang with Sparrow."

~*~

                  Jack glanced at Will as he paced.

                  " The crew knows I am captive.  They'll come."  Jack leaned it.  " I have something they all want."

Will glanced back.

                  " What?"

Jack shrugged.

                  " Nothing."

Will rolled his eyes with a shrug.  Footsteps came on the stairs.  Will's eyes hardened.  

                  " Mrs. Norrington, I'm surprised you lower yourself to visit us."  Jack's voice held none of its usual teasing.

                  Elizabeth glanced over both of them before jingling the keys.

                  " Take me with you."

Jack nodded.

                  " Aye, just give us the keys."

                  " Do I have your word?"  She asked.

Jack nodded.  Will glanced at him sharply, but Jack just shook his head.

                  " You have a pirate's word."

Elizabeth unlocked the door.  Immedietly, Jack overpowered her.

                  " Grab our things, Will.  She'll prove to provide a pretty penny."

                  " Why you-" Elizabeth began.

Will smirked as he walked by.

                  " I think the same about you."

~*~

                  Commodore Norrington's eyes burned as he watched the two pirates walk through the port unharmed.  The struggling woman that they held proved to be their bartering piece.  He slammed his fist on the table.

_*I'll catch and kill you, Sparrow…_

~*~

                  Will boarded the Pearl and was greeted with curt nods.  Jack motioned for one of the pirates to take the struggling Elizabeth.

                  " Take her downstairs and lock her in a room."  Jack then pulled the man back roughly.  " Don't touch her."

The pirate nodded, hustling her off.  Will watched as the crew leapt into action to leave the close proximity of Royal cannon fire.

                  " I guess your answer is yes?"  Jack called.

Will glanced at him.

                  " Not until you tell me why you want me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

                  Jack stared out at the waves for a moment before sighing.  He glanced at Will.

                  " After we found the treasure, your father and I were to split it, fifty-fifty.  He and I already had plans for when we returned with the treasure."  Jack shrugged.  " Only I was stranded and he thrown into Davy Jones Locker."  Jack reached into his pocket nonchalantly.  A shimmer of gold caught Will's eyes.  Jack smirked as Will's attention was immediately drawn in.  " I told you there was pirate blood in you.  You obsess over gold."

Will took a few of the heavy coins.

                  " Where, Jack?"

Jack just smiled mysteriously.

                  " You join my crew.  We stop at a port, resupply and get rid of our favored guest."  Jack clamped his compass shut.  " And then we head off to sea again.  What do you say, Will?"

Will handed a gold coin back, keeping another.

                  " And how am I your cover?"

Jack grinned a toothy smile showing his gold caps off.

                  " How else do I get into port but with ol' William Turner, the merchant's, son?"

Will flipped the coin into the air with a smile.  He pocketed it before shoving hands in his pockets and ambling away.  Jack smiled, before he frowned suddenly.

                  " That's my coin.  Come back 'ere."

~*~

                  Elizabeth sent the man entering her room a cold glare.

                  " How could you, Will?"

Will just smiled.

                  " You betrayed me.  Now we are even.  We will be docking soon at a port.  I expect you on your best behavior when I deliver you into the governor's care."

Elizabeth just glared even more.  Will shrugged.

                  " The easier this goes for me, the quicker you go back to your Commodore."

Elizabeth stood.

                  " Do you think you'll get away with this?  The whole Royal Navy is out looking for me."

Will just smiled at her like she was an ignorant child.

                  " They are looking for a pirate ship, Mrs. Norrington, not one that bears their own colors."

Elizabeth gaped.

                  " You are insufferable."

Will bowed.

                  " Such praise coming from the horse's mouth."

Elizabeth turned.

                  " I am weary of your presence.  Leave."

Will shrugged.

                  " As you wish, Lady Norrington."

~*~

                  Will easily walked among the soldiers with a stiff backed Elizabeth.  

                  " Mr. Turner?"

Will turned and nodded.  

                  " Miss Sparrow, I presume?"

The red head nodded.  She glanced at Elizabeth.

                  " I bet those on board enjoyed you, dear."

                  " This is the Commodore's wife."  Will said gently.

The girl smiled.

                  " Ah, my prisoner to return."  She took Elizabeth's arm.  " I'm Katherine Sparrow.  Took on the Captain's name when my mum died."

                  Elizabeth moved away.

                  " I do not care, Miss Sparrow."

                  " Ai, she's a proper character.  I have never seen such prudish behavior among pirate lovers."  Katherine egged the woman on.

Elizabeth turned, running into a soldier.

                  " My name is Elizabeth Norrington," she began.

Katherine suddenly wore a wide-eyed expression.  She glanced at Will.

                  " Back away and run to the right."  She muttered.

AN: Yes, a short chapter just to keep the story going.  Please review!!  Give me ideas.  What is this gold?  Where's it at?  


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

                  For being a girl, she was quick.  Will relied on his quick feet to follow her through the narrow streets.  The pounding feet of soldiers could be heard rumbling after them mingled with indignant shouts.  A loud blast left Will near unawares.  A bullet grazed his head.  He fell to his knees, cupping the wound.  Katherine sprinted back to him, yanking him to his feet.

                  " Come on.  We have to escape before we can worry about petty wounds."

All Will could see was the blood pouring into his hand with each heartbeat.

                  " I'd hate to see what you think of as a fatal wound, Miss Sparrow."

She rolled her eyes.

                  " A fatal wound would mean you are dead and no longer my problem, Mr. Turner."

~*~

                  The crew of the Black Pearl could hear the hullabaloo in the port and leaned over the railings.  A troop of soldiers could be seen coming, led by Mrs. Norrington.  Jack let loose a stream of curses that would have made a sailor proud.

                  " We leave now."

Mr. Gibbs paused.

                  " What about young Turner?"

Jack pressed his lips together, his brown eyes sad.

                  " Katie will have to put up with him till this dies over."

Mr. Gibbs only shook his head.

                  " The lad is sentenced to death then.  That woman has the tongue of a witch, if you pardon me saying so, Captain."

                  Jack glanced at him sharply.

                  " She bears my name.  I expect a bit more respect towards her or I'll leave you with her one time."

Mr. Gibbs visibly shuddered as he left the Captain's side mumbling.

                  " Poor Turner.  Poor, poor lad."

Jack sighed, yelling out orders half-heartedly.  They easily left the port unharmed.  Jack glanced back at the fading isle.

                  " You would have done the same with me, Will.  He who falls behind," Jack turned forward, forcing the young blacksmith from his thoughts, " Is left behind."

~*~

                  Will was blindly led into a huge mansion.  Katherine sat him at a table, pressing an apron to his head.

                  " Nasty wound."

Women bustled in with loud gasps and whispers.

                  " Miss Sparrow, what is this?"

Katherine glanced up.

                  " He is hurt, can't you see that?  Tell Frank to fetch me a doctor at once."

The servants scurried from the room.  

Will squinted up at her, using the table to keep himself steady.  The blood loss made him light headed.  Katherine handed him a glass of water.

" Drink this and stay put."

A loud thumping came at the door.  Katherine watched the butler answer it.  She brushed off her skirts.

                  " Stay here and say not one word, even on pain of death."  She whispered.

Will shook his head.

                  " Why should I trust you?"

She shrugged slightly.

                  " I can make sure your neck is not stretched."

Will nodded.

                  " I will follow your orders."

~*~

                  Katherine Sparrow brushed her skirts nervously again as she entered the main hall.

                  " To what do I owe this disturbance?"  She asked sharply, causing every soldier to wince.

                  " A wanted man was seen coming this way.  Surely you would allow us to search the premises?"

Katherine shook her red head.  She lifted her chin.

                  " I know this man."  She leaned in conspiringly.  " Surely you know that Mrs. Norrington was taken mad in Port Royal?  After being captured by Barbossa and then Captain Jack Sparrow, she has just never been the same.  I would call her a bit looney if you ask me."  She straightened just as quickly as she had leaned in.  " Plus, this "wanted" man, as you say, was trying to help poor Mrs. Norrington.  She mistook him for a pirate fiend.  He was scared and ran; and he is under my protection at the moment."

                  The captain strode forward purposefully.  She stood her ground.

                  " Are you saying Mrs. Norrington, the wife of an upstanding officer is first, crazy and that you are holding a felon in this house?"

Katherine leaned back a bit with a tempting smile.

                  " I am saying that if you do not believe my story, your career will definitely end."

The man's chin rose.

                  " Fine, have it your way, Miss Sparrow, but I'll have my eye on this place."

Katherine waved a hand.

                  " If you do apprehend my friend, I will have it known to the whole city that you have taken the son of William Turner captive.  That would be quite a sight to see."

The captain blanched.  He tipped his hat.

                  " Good day, Miss Sparrow."

Katherine curtsied, following them to the door.

                  " God be with thee, Captain Lexington."

~*~

                  Will slumped in the chair, trying to keep his eyes open.  He heard Katherine return to the room.

                  " Mr. Turner, can you walk?"

Suddenly then, a clamor of action turned her head.  Katherine rose.

                  " I'm glad you came with such haste, Doctor.  He could have been dead by the time you finally came."  Katherine snapped.  " This is the only child of William Turner."

The doctor suddenly became frantic, giving orders.  Will finally closed his eyes.  He had had enough of the pain.

~*~

                  Will forced his eyes open, squinting against the bright sunlight filtering in.  He stretched, wincing at the faint throbbing in his head.

                  " William Gregory Turner, wake up!"

He finally opened his eyes.

                  " Let me be, woman."

Katherine yanked the blanket from his reach.

                  " First of all, never call me woman again.  Second, if you don't get up, then I will save Commodore Norrington the trouble and kill you myself."

Will lazily sat up.

                  " I'm up, up."  He mumbled.

                  Katherine skidded his boots across the floor.

                  " Come on.  Hurry."

Will fell into a brisk walk beside her.  He glanced through the throbbing pain at the beautiful relics.

                  " Where am I?"  He asked.

Katherine smiled a bit.

                  " This is the Captain's place.  Why else do you think someone with the last name Sparrow takes care of it.  Now shut your trap and stop moseying along.  Your head should be fine.  You slept three days straight."

Will could not restrain an eye roll.  In an instance, he was holding a smarting cheek.

                  " Don't do it again."

He pressed his lips into a straight line, meeting her fiery gaze with one of his own.

                  " Yes, Miss Sparrow."

~*~

                  Jack rowed the boat as quickly as he could, docking it at a small place.  He crept up the hill, before sliding inside.

                  " Katie?"  He called.

In a flash, the red head swept down the stairs.

                  " Captain!"

He hugged her, giving her a fatherly once over.

                  " You have grown three feet since I last saw you."

Katie smiled with a laugh.

                  " You have not seen me since I was seven."

Jack stroked his beard before glancing down at her quizzically.

                  " That long?"

Katie nodded.  She made a motion up the stairs.

                  " Sleeping Beauty woke up in time to see you."

                  Will had descended quite a bit slower than she.  His head was still spinning.  He rolled his eyes at her description.

                  " What happened here?"  Jack asked.  " I thought Elizabeth would be easily constrained."

Katherine shook her head.

                  " This port is becoming far too occupied by soldiers.  She ran into one by unhappy chance."  She shook her head.  " I managed to convince them she was a crazy."  Katherine licked her lips.  " I had to tell the soldiers Mr. Turner's identity."

Jack pursed his lips slightly, an expression flittering so quickly over his face that Will could not identify it.  Jack began to smile.

                  " Just a small setback that is, but no troubles, Katherine.  Now, let us have a late dinner and discuss some plans."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

                  Katherine approached the port, observing the comings and goings of soldiers and sailors.  One particular ship distracted her attention.  She moved towards it, surveying the passengers before cursing in her mind.  With an exasperated sigh, she took off at a brisk walk for the mansion.

~*~

                  Will was bent over the map Jack had left him when Katherine came in.  She slammed the door, causing him to jump.

                  " Gods, Miss Sparrow."

She only glared at him.

                  " The Commodore just arrived at port.  We need to start constructing a plan.  I give them until tomorrow to ask around enough to learn where you are."

                  Will had paled.  He ran a hand over his neck.

                  " I should have gone with Jack."

Katherine nodded.

                  " Yes, you should have.  The doctor obviously is wrong.  I see nothing wrong with-"

She dashed around the table, catching the far too thin man.  

                  " I take that back."  

Katherine helped him to a chair and quickly poured him a glass of water.  A genuine look of concern was on her face as she watched him drink the water.  She reached over to refill the glass but Will shook his head.

                  " I am fine now.  Thank you."

She nodded, sitting down herself.

                  " Any ideas?"

Will leaned back in his chair.  Katherine's foot pushed on the rung, making him fly back to earth.

                  " Do not lean back.  I don't want you falling backwards and splitting your head open."

Will glared at her, before leaning back again.  Katherine huffed irritably.

                  A loud knock made them freeze.  Will's chair scraped the ground as he set it back on all four legs.  Frank, the butler's footsteps rang loud and clear as he walked to and opened the door.  Soft, inaudible murmurs were exchanged and then Frank's footsteps began for the room they were in.  Frank entered, closing the door behind him.

                  " The Commodore and Mrs. Norrington are asking to see you, Miss Sparrow."

Katherine bit her lip, glancing down at her hardly presentable dress.

                  " Please tell the Commodore I shall be there momentarily.  Take them to the library and do not let them leave it, understood?  If they try to, I give you permission to shoot."

~*~

                  Will followed Katherine into her room.  She flung open her armoire, pulling out a fine dark blue silk dress.  Will busied himself with staring at his hands as she ducked behind a screen to change.

                  " What have you planned?"  

Katherine went on tiptoes to look over at him.  She motioned him over.

                  " Help me with this torture device and I will answer you."

Will slowly stood, a wary look on his face.  Katherine turned her back to him, lifting up her long copper ringlets.  He practically fainted in relief.  Twas only her corset she was speaking of.  He pulled the strings as tight as possible without hurting her.  Katherine let out a shaky breath, shooing him out from behind the screen.

                  " I am making this up as I go, Turner, so do not expect any genius ideas."

                  Will watched her exit from behind the screen.  His eyebrows rose.  The fashionable dress accentuated curves he had never noticed before.  Katherine's index finger lifted up his jaw as she walked by, combing her red hair to rid it of any tangles.

                  " Stare at me again like that, Turner and I will make you a woman."  She glanced back at him.  " Stay in here please and don't touch anything."

Will sat on her bed and shook his head.

                  " What is wrong with me?  That shrew is not attractive."

A smile curved his lips.

_*Who am I kidding?  She is beautiful._

He glanced at the door.

_*And why can't I go downstairs?_

~*~

                  Elizabeth watched the woman come in with a cold expression.  That was the one that had been supposed to take her from Will.  The Commodore's expression remained detached also.  Only the stunning red head smiled.

                  " Forgive my tardiness.  I had matters to attend to that I could not put off."  She motioned to the tea and cookies some servants had brought in.  "Please, have some tea and cookies.  You have traveled quite a distance.  I am Katherine Sparrow, the caretaker of this."

                  The couple just stared at her.

                  " Sparrow is your name, you say?"  The Commodore asked.

Katherine nodded.

                  " Aye, tis the name my guardian gave me."

_*I am not about to lie.  I have immunity from hanging._

                  " What is your guardian's full name?"

A shadow flittered across her face.  She shook her head.

                  " I never really knew him.  I was raised by the former owner of this house."  She turned to a portrait of a devastatingly handsome older man.  "William Turner."

                  " He was a dirty pirate."  Elizabeth could not contain herself.

                  Katherine laughed, putting all of her acting skills to good use.

                  " I am afraid you are terribly mistaken, Mrs. Norrington.  William Turner would never hurt a fly."

The Commodore sent his wife a silencing glance.  Elizabeth stared down at her teacup.  The Commodore stood, commencing to pace.

                  " Miss Sparrow," he began.

                  " Katherine, please," she interjected.

                  " Katherine, then, we have reason to believe you are harboring a dangerous criminal here."

*Dangerous criminal?  Will can't even stand up by himself for a long time.  They call that dangerous?

                  " What?"  Katherine put a hand on the chair beside her as if she was about to swoon.

By some strange fate, her face had paled also.  The Commodore moved towards her, as if expecting to catch her.

                  " Is Mr. William Turner, son of your caretaker here?"

                  Katherine shakily sat, covering her face.  She breathed in a couple times, trying not to laugh.  She finally looked up with an incredulous expression.

                  " You must be mistaken.  Not Will."  She let her words grow softer.  "Not my Will."

The Commodore knelt before her with a pitying expression.

                  " So he is here?"

Katherine nodded.

                  " But he is not a criminal; and I will not approve of you taking him."

                  Elizabeth stood also, placing a hand on Katherine's shoulder.  Katherine shrugged it away.  She did not like Elizabeth.

                  " Surely you cannot love a man like him.  He is a pirate."  Elizabeth said.  " A dirty, mean, gold hoarding pirate."

Katherine's anger won out over her acting skills.

                  " How dare you-"

                  Elizabeth was saved from a tongue lashing and slap by another member joining their party.  Will entered, grasping Katherine's arm and moving her away from Elizabeth.

                  " God help you, I will kill you."  Katherine hissed.

Will took her hands.

                  " I would not have your hand defiled by touching her."

Katherine put her hands on his unbuttoned vest, drawing him close with a pained expression.

                  " I was only-"

                  " Miss Sparrow, please step aside."

                  The Commodore had drawn his gun.  Katherine's face mirrored the horror she actually felt.  Commodore Norrington cocked the gun, aiming it at Will.  She faced the man.

                  " I will not move.  You will have to shoot me first."

Will glanced down at her.

                  " Katie."

She turned, running a hand along his cheek.

                  " I promised to look after you.  You still are not well.  I will stand beside you to the gallows."

For some strange reason, Will had a feeling she was not acting.

                  " Katie, I cannot let you do that."  He lifted up her hands, gently kissing one.  " Please step aside."

                  Will glanced up at the Commodore.  Both he and Elizabeth were watching the two.  Katherine fell to her knees, faking tears as she covered her face.  She looked up at him and Will's heart was tugged to sympathy, even though he knew it was acting.

                  " Shh, my love."

He helped her to her feet.  He glanced at the Commodore.

                  " Give us some time before you take me."

Katherine glanced at them tearfully.  The words did not register until they had left her mouth.

                  " Tomorrow we would have been wed."


End file.
